let me love you
by danielauchiha
Summary: Because that would be the warmest night on their liver, despite of the snow. SasuSaku One-shot.


**Well, here's a drabble. I sincerely hope you like it.**

**It's a SasuSaku with a slight touch of SasuKarin… but hey, don't get scared by that!**

**Those are my warnings! XD**

**Naruto does not belong to me.**

* * *

Her steps resounded strongly over the wet dirt. The raindrops felled on her hair, her clothes, and her skin.

That was probably the coldest day ever in Konoha. The air had brought along the smell of moist and rain since early in the morning… and now, there was another different, _colder_ scent.

It was going to snow.

-

-

Her steps became much more notorious, stronger, confident…

The rain felled heavily. .

She quickly climbed the stairs, which led to the door of a house. Of _that_ house.

Lights were on, and voices came from the second floor. She should be doing the same, she should be on her house, away from that horrible rain.

Still, she knocked the door.

…

She knocked again, stronger, faster.

Steps were heard from the inside of the building. Sasuke's, maybe.

The steps were closer, and the door opened slowly.

"Sakura…?" He asked, surprised. .

Se was hugging herself, completely wet.

He grabbed her by the shoulder, forcing her in.

…

"You're, hum, wet," he said.

Sakura slightly nodded, shaking.

"Do you… want something…?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you alone?"

Sasuke blinked for a moment, trying to assimilate the phrase.

"…No," he answered.

Sakura hid her gaze. She didn't want to look at his eyes.

"Hum… are you with… her?"

"…Yes, Karin, she's upstairs."

Sakura's eyes lost their shine for a few seconds.

"Are you busy? Because I want to talk about, hum, about something important with you…" she explained.

Sasuke stroke his hair. He seemed annoyed.

…

"Sakura, just spit it out. I don't want to be here all night long."

The girl smiled. His friend still treated her the same way, after all this time.

"What I want to speak about about is… hum, a little private. Would you mind to go out for a while?"

The Young man just rolled his eyes..

"Karin! I'm going out!" He yelled up the stairs.

Steps were heard descending, and soon a woman appeared on the living room.

"Don't come home very late," she said.

"I'll try to be back early"

Karin kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

-

-

The rain was starting to slow down. Their steps were calmer too.

…

"We've been walking for a long while, and you haven't said a word… I told you I don't want to be here all night long"

Sakura walked a bit ahead, to stand in front of him.

"It's here!" She said.

It was a small park, with some trees, a small stone road, and a few benches.

Sasuke smirked.

"Why did you want to come here, of all places?" He asked, despite that he already knew he answer

Sakura bit her lip and played with her fingers, with a striking similitude to Hinata.

The rain was over now, and the smell of moisture had been replaced by cold winds.

-

"We… we almost haven't talked, since you came back"

Sasuke remained silent.

"I mean, that's fine, I don't care, you're never been that much of a talker" she said seriously, but keeping a slight smile in her face.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just walked past Sakura.

"Since… since you left I waited for this… for the moment in which we would set things straight… you know… about what happened that… that night…"

He wasn't talking.

"But… in order to tell you, I need to look at your face," she announced.

Sasuke turned back. His pale face was almost the same, his hair as dark as the night, just like his eyes… Nothing seemed to have changed…

"That… that night is my most treasured memory, you know? But… it's also the saddest. Despite the fact that, hum, I opened my heart that time… I still have… doubts.."

Sakura started crying silently. Tears rolled from her eyes.

"Doubts about what?" Asked Sasuke, in the midst of that awkard situation.

Sakura tried to clean her face, slowly. She needed time.

She was going to ask the question that had kept her heart alive; the question that had given her hope again, the question se hadn't been able to forget in four years.

"Do you love me?"

Sasuke's body went tense, his face lost is emotionless mask and his eyes moved around impatiently.

…

Sakura lowered her head after a few seconds, and continued.

"Did you ever love me at some point?"

This time her voice wasn't calm. It was impatient, tainted with fear.

Her tears started rolling again, and her sobbing broke the silence once and again.

There was no answer this time, either.

Now it was all clear. It wasn't _thanks, Sakura_, it was a phrase that had _I don't love you, and I never will_ written between the lines.

For a moment the pressure in her chest seemed too great. Being rejected by him once was more than enough. Could she take it again?

There she was.

Crying again.

For him.

Begging him.

Loving him.

It was too hard to get him off his heart…

…

Sasuke walked, and stood in front of her. He grabbed her face and wiped her tears.

"Let me love you… please…" She begged.

Sasuke blinked for a moment, and stroke her cheek again.

"_You're so annoying_…" He replied, sadly.

Sakura hold Sasuke's arm and cried so strongly that it sounded like if she was screaming.

"Let me love you, let me love you, let me…!" She repeated, in a never ending whisper.

Sasuke stroke Sakura's hair, trying to calm her.

A long silence came in, and the only thing you could hear were the undecipherable mutters of the girl.

He grabbed her by the shoulders after a while, and pushed her away. Both felt quickly the low temperatures, since they didn't had each others body close.

"I'm not good when it comes to talk," started the young man, breaking the silence.

Sakura wiped the last tears on her eyes.

"I can't say _I love you_…"

She avoided his gaze, this was hard for her.

"I can't say that _I loved you_…"

Now she lowered her head again, ready to cry.

Sasuke grabbed her chin, lift her head up and looked into her eyes.

For a long while, neither said a word.

Slowly, they hugged again.

"But… I want to try it, Sakura…" He whispered to her ear.

Sakura hugged him tightly.

"_Thanks… S__asuke-kun!" _She cried.

Between sobs and strong emotions, in that moment the girl finally realized the hidden meaning of Sasuke's phrase…

_Thanks__, Sakura_

_Thanks__… Sasuke-kun!_

Those two phrases meant the same.

…

The cold became more prominent, the night came over the town, and only their silhouettes were visible due to the moon's soft light.

They were kissing…

That would be the warmest night in their lives.

Despite the snow that started to fall.

The end

* * *

**First english fanfic EVER!**

**The translation was made by my boyfriend (any typo is HIS fault!). If you think something could be corrected, drop a line!**

**I'm waiting for your reviews! Take care!**


End file.
